The Other Side
by ganlss
Summary: On Planet Vegeta, lives a king, queen, and a dashing Prince by the name of Trunks. His world is turned upside down with the arrival of a mysterious half Saiyan. Can Trunks live to find his true self? Or will the pressure of the plant force him to continue on a path of which he lives miserably? ***Want better visuals of the characters? Check my page
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud knock on Trunks' bedroom door.

"What?" He yelled impolitely.

"Prince, your father requests to speak with you." A timid woman's voice answered from the other side of the wall.

"Alright. I will be there in a few minutes. Tell him."

"Yes, you're highness." Trunks heard the footsteps retreat.

He put his weighted boots on, and walked out the room. As he reached the door to his Father's study, he ran his hand through his soft, lavender hair, to calm his nerves. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Son." King Vegeta stated as he looked up to see his nineteen year old son.

"Father, you called for me?" Trunks was surprised Vegeta had called for him. It was just that Vegeta never called for Trunks. Usually he would go to Trunks' room for discussion.

"Yes my son, sit." Trunks did what he was told, and sat in an empty chair across from his father's desk.

"What is it, Father? Has something happened?" Vegeta saw the concern in his son's deep ocean blue eyes.

"Nothing too serious, but I want you to be well aware. Our scanners and readers have been noticing a strong power-level approaching."

"Is it Broly, Father?"

Vegeta got up, and began to pace the room.

"We are not sure. But, whatever it is, seems to have some sort of relation to him. This power seems to be very similar to his, but much weaker. We don't know if it is actually him. But if it is, I want you to prepare yourself. We will go into battle, and we need to do everything to insure our victory."

" Yes, Father. I understand. You want me to train harder." It wasn't a question. Trunks knew he would be the head of the army if indeed they needed to attack.

Trunks stood with his father, looked directly into his cold onyx colored eyes. Trunks was taller than Vegeta, but very similar. In fact, they were almost identical. The only things that separated them was the hair, the eye color, and height. They had the same tan skin, the same stern eyes, and the same built bodies.

"Yes. And I want you to win. Make me proud, son." Vegeta put a large hand on his shoulder, and walked out of the study.

Trunks was left alone, and quite confused. He had to plan a strategy out. He needed to find a way to out-smart Broly. No one was stronger than him, and he would do everything in his power to keep from sacrificing his men, to stop Broly. But, then again, it may not be Broly. Maybe it would be his son, or a brother. Whatever it was, had a high power level, and that would not work to Trunks' advantage if the person wanted war. But, if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get.

Iris looked out the window of the space pod. She could see lights pass by her at incredible speeds. Suddenly, a woman's robotic voice came from the machine in front of her.

We are now passing planet Hemble. You will be arriving at Vegeta in approximately eight days.

The woman's voice silenced, and Iris smiled to herself. She had been traveling to Planet Vegeta for several days now, and finally she seemed to be close. Her mother had sent her to begin a new life, with her people. Iris wasn't sure what Saiyans were, but she knew she was one of them.

She sighed heavily.

Saiyan was something her mother was not. Her mother had been killed by her father, and her father had disappeared. There was no telling where he was, or if he would attack his own daughter, but she knew this. Her mother was the bravest woman in the whole galaxy, and Iris would learn from that. She wouldn't let her father plant fear into her.

A tear escaped from her dark purple eyes. She wiped it, and looked back out the window.

Maybe she would be able really begin a new, happy life on planet Vegeta. Maybe they all had tails as well, she thought. Iris twirled her crimison red hair aimlessly, and thought of all the people she would meet.

Maybe she would find relatives, or maybe she could stay with a nice family. Who knew? Maybe she would even find the love of her life. Anything was possible.

Her white face went even whiter than normal.

What if all the Saiyan were like her father, and all they wanted to do was kill everything? She knew that could be a definite possibility, but it was a chance she had to be willing to take. Her father had destroyed her home planet, so there was no going back now.

So, it didn't matter. She would find out in eight days, whether she liked the results or not.

Trunks was in his room, dressing, when there came a soft tap at his door.

"What?" Trunks was in a bitter mood. Preparing for dates always made him stress.

"Trunksie, it's your mommy." Called his human mother, Bulma, as she let herself in.

"Oh, sorry, mother. I didn't know it was you." Trunks turned to her, and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Trunks, I need to talk to you." Bulma sat on his bed, and motioned for him to join her.

"I'm in a bit of a rush, mom. Can't it wait?" Her deep, blue eyes darkened.

"No, Trunks. I know you're going on a date with that girl, and this topic hits her directly. It can't wait." Her voice grew from loving to stern in seconds.

Trunks didn't argue, and took a seat on his king sized bed next to her.

"Yes, mom?"

"Trunks…" Began Bulma. "Are you really sure about this one? I don't think she's right for you."

"Mom, she's everything a Saiyan Prince could want." He replied.

"No, Trunks. I'm not talking about a Saiyan Prince, I'm talking about Trunks. Is she what Trunks wants?" She looked at him skeptically.

"I'm not sure, mom. She's the closest thing to perfect for me. I've met just about every girl on Vegeta, and she's the only one that remotely stands out."

"Well, Trunks. I want you to…" Bulma was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Prince, Miss Cabbae is here to see you." The maid said quietly.

"Thank you, I will go to her in a second. Please tell her to wait for me." Trunks asked the maid.

She walked out, and Trunks stood.

"Mother, thank you. You really opened my eyes. I'll see you later." Trunks ran out of the room, not giving his mother a chance to respond.

Trunks reached the front of the Castle, and set eyes on a beautiful female Saiyan. Her straight, black hair reached the top of her shoulders. She slowly turned to face him, and she smirked at Trunks, as he calmly walked to her. Her dark, black eyes caught his deep blue ones as he reached her.

"Hello, there." Trunks gave her a polite smile, and kissed her hand. She smiled back at him.

"Don't you look exceptionally handsome tonight? What's the occasion, Prince?" she teased him.

"Cabbae, you know very well the occasion." He looked at her, amused.

"I know." She replied. "I like teasing you, though." She licked her lips suggestively.

Trunks knew that look quite well, and thought of a secluded place he could take her.

"How about we forget the date, and just head up to my room." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled, and nodded in reply.

They both flew up to Trunks' bedroom window, and entered the room, quietly. Trunks ran to the door, and spotted a maid walking down the hall.

"Hey, you. Excuse me." He hissed at the woman. She turned, and quickly returned to him.

"Yes, Prince?"

"Do not let my mother or Father disturb me, and if they come looking for me, tell them I am still out. Got it?"

"Yes, Prince." The maid replied, and Trunks slammed the door in her face.

He turned back to Cabbae. She was lying sexily on the bed with her finger in her mouth.

In a flash, Trunks was laying on her, kissing her hungrily. He took no time to begin with soft gentle kisses. He went straight for the wet, red hot, fiery ones.

Her tight, silky, red dress rolled up little by little as they grabbed each other. Trunks wanted to get down to business, so he stood, quickly removed his clothes, and jumped back on her. He reached for the back of the dress without thinking twice, ripped off the cloth. She gasped in surprise. He noticed she had the skimpiest underclothing he had ever seen. Though he liked it, he didn't pay much attention to it. Trunks's focus was on his pleasure, not hers; though it never hurt to pleasure the girl while he did himself.

He pushed her on her back, and opened her legs. He pounded relentlessly into her. He felt her spasms, one by one, until she hit her fourth. By then, Trunks was on the verge of his breaking point. With one last thrust, he spilled his seed inside her. Cabbae lay gasping underneath him.

"Wow, you meant business tonight, huh?" Cabbae lay in her underwear on his bed, as Trunks reached for his robe.

"You looked good in that dress. Too bad you won't be able to wear it again." He snickered as he eyed the remains of the clothing.

"Yah, and now I don't even have enough clothing to get me home." She laughed. By this point, Trunks just wanted the room to himself.

"I'll lend you something." He reached in his closet, and threw her a green training shirt, and a pair of black sweats.

She slipped them on silently, noting Trunks's mood had changed. He was on his bed now, watching TV on the giant flat screen.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." She sighed as Trunks didn't seem to have heard her.

"Goodnight, Prince." She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, and walked to the window. She slowly opened the glass, and jumped out.

Trunks continued to watch TV. He didn't really care for Cabbae, but he knew if he were to marry anyone, it would most likely be her.

He sighed, and changed into his training gear.

If he was going to be thinking nonsense, he might as well be training along with it, he thought to himself.

Just as he was making his way out, he saw his good friend, Goten, walking down the hall.

"Hey, Trunks." Goten greeted him.

"Hi, Goten. What're you doing here?" Trunks was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm here to train with you. Your father also told me to tell you. You have approximately eight days to get stronger. So, I'll be your sparring partner." Goten's smiled reached ear to ear.

"Glad to hear it. Eight days is plenty of time to train for that scum, Broly. We can take him out." Trunks rolled his hand into a fist, and Goten followed Trunks to the Gravitation Room. They trained for hours, without end.

A loud bell rung inside the pod, waking Iris from a deep sleep. She yawned, and pushed a black button to silence it. The woman's robotic voice came to life.

_You are now two hours away from Planet Vegeta. Location: We are now passing Planet Sipher. _

The voice silenced, and Iris sighed. She had been waiting for this day for weeks, and finally it seemed like she would reach the end of this perilous trip. The only thing she needed was the crash landing to make this feel real.

She was hungry, and quite cramped. She normally didn't live in such small places for this long, and her legs longed to stretch.

She wondered how she would be welcomed.

Reluctantly, she decided to comb her long, dark red hair, and attempt to change her clothing into something more casual. She didn't know if there was a president, or a King, or a Duke, or an Emperor, but she wouldn't pay much mind to them. If she met them, it would be out of coincidence, and not because she wanted to. She planned to begin a new life there, and that was all.

It was an incredibly foggy evening. The sun was about to set, and the mystery person was scheduled to land any minute now.

Trunks was waiting at the location the pod would be landing, according to his father. It was in a far off mountain area.

His troops swarmed behind him, as Goten stood firmly at his side.

"Trunks, do you really think it's Broly? The power level is nowhere close to his." Goten still seemed unsure about the new arrival.

"I don't know, Goten. But whatever it is, seems to have some sort of resemblance to him. It wouldn't surprise me if it were his son, or brother, or cousin."

"What if it's a girl, Trunks? What do we do then?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we would attack. But in what Galaxy makes you think it could be a female?" asked Trunks.

"Well, I'm just thinking of all the possibilities. I mean, it could be the most powerful snail in the world for all I know."

Trunks laughed. Goten always knew how to lighten the mood.

A ray of blue light passed though the sky. At the tip of the blue light, was a silver speck, and it seemed to get bigger with every passing moment.

Suddenly, the pod hit. It created a massive crater half a mile away. Trunks gave the signal to surround the giant crater. His men were ready to attack the moment Trunks gave the signal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold, men." Trunks directed as the pod didn't open immediately.

A woman's robotic voice could be heard.

_You have now landed in Planet Vegeta. Population: 10,000. Race: Saiyan. Ruler: King Vegeta, and Queen Bulma. _

The voice silenced, and Trunks held his ground. He wanted to get a good look at this person before he kill it.

The pod finally opened, and his men continued to hold.

A thin, milky, white leg propped itself out, and then followed another. Slowly, the hands were noticeable, and then came the face.

It was the face of the most beautiful creature Trunks had ever seen in his life. Her hair glistened blood red, and her eyes sparkled like purple gemstones.

Iris lifted herself from the pod, and looked up. She gasped in surprise at the army that surrounded the crater she had landed in. To show them she meant no harm, she lifted her hands in the air in a defenseless way, and turned to look directly at who seemed to be the leader.

Iris blushed furiously as she saw the most handsome being she had ever laid eyes on in her life.

Trunks' lavender hair swayed in the wind, and loose strands fell in front of his deep, blue eyes. They captured each other's gaze for a moment. Trunks quickly turned to his men to regain composure.

"Hold your position, men." And with that, Trunks hovered to the bottom of the crater.

Iris held her ground, not wanting to seem weak.

"Your name." Trunks asked her dryly. He added just a touch of too much severity in his voice than he intended to.

"My name is Iris." Trunks thought her voice sounded like liquid silk. It was calm, and feminine. Not a regular quality to female Saiyans.

"What brings you, Iris?" Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name.

"My home planet was destroyed, and I seem to have Saiyan blood. My mother's last wish was that I return with my kind." She bit her lip. "Please sir, I mean no harm, I swear. I just traveled from the other side of the galaxy to get here."

Trunks didn't say anything, but motioned for Goten to come down. He did.

"Goten, please tell my parents that we will be having a guest, and do bring the hover car here."

"Yes, Trunks." Goten scurried off and did what was asked of him.

"Iris, come with me." Trunks turned, and flew out the crater with Iris following close behind.

"Well done, men. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you are all dismissed." Trunks saluted the warriors, and they saluted in return, and left. From what Trunks could here, they were already gossiping about the unfamiliar female Saiyan, with breathtaking good looks.

The hover car pulled up in front of them, and a man opened the door for Trunks and Iris. They entered in silence.

"Where are you from?" Trunks turned to her.

"Um, planet Corzel."

"Was you're mother or father Saiyan?" he still tried to keep a cold face.

"My father was." She looked at her feet.

She honestly didn't know what to expect. Maybe a snide remark, or a dismissing wave, but instead, Trunks turned paler than the moon.

"Is your father Broly, by any chance?" he struggled to keep composure.

"Ugh, yes. He was…I mean, is."

Trunks tried to slow his breathing, and regained it as the hover car arrived at the Palace.

"Don't tell my parents about your father," he turned to walk out the car. "My dad might have you killed when he finds out."

This time, Iris paled, but followed him obediently into the two story front doors of the Royal Family's palace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold, men." Trunks directed as the pod didn't open immediately.

A woman's robotic voice could be heard.

_You have now landed in Planet Vegeta. Population: 10,000. Race: Saiyan. Ruler: King Vegeta, and Queen Bulma. _

The voice silenced, and Trunks held his ground. He wanted to get a good look at this person before he kill it.

The pod finally opened, and his men continued to hold.

A thin, milky, white leg propped itself out, and then followed another. Slowly, the hands were noticeable, and then came the face.

It was the face of the most beautiful creature Trunks had ever seen in his life. Her hair glistened like blood, and her eyes sparkled like purple gemstones.

Iris lifted herself from the pod, and looked up. She gasped in surprise at the army that surrounded the crater she had landed in. To show them she meant no harm, she lifted her hands in the air in a defenseless way, and turned to look directly at who seemed to be the leader.

Iris blushed furiously as she saw the most handsome being she had ever laid eyes on in her life.

Trunks' lavender hair swayed in the wind, and loose strands fell in front of his deep, blue eyes. They captured each other's gaze for a moment. Trunks quickly turned to his men to regain composure.

"Hold your position men." And with that, Trunks hovered to the bottom of the crater.

Iris held her ground, not wanting to seem weak.

"Your name?" Trunks asked her dryly. He added just a touch of too much severity in his voice than he intended to.

"My name is Iris." Trunks thought her voice sounded like liquid silk. It was calm, and feminine. Not a regular quality to female Saiyans.

"What brings you, Iris?" Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name.

"My home planet was destroyed, and I seem to have Saiyan blood. My mother's last wish was that I return with my kind." She bit her lip. "Please sir, I mean no harm, I swear. I just traveled from the other side of the galaxy to get here."

Trunks didn't say anything, but motioned for Goten to come down. He did.

"Goten, please tell my parents that we will be having a guest, and do bring the hover car here."

"Yes, Trunks." Goten scurried off and did what was asked of him.

"Iris, come with me." Trunks turned, and flew out the crater with Iris following close behind.

"Well done, men. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you are all dismissed." Trunks saluted the warriors, and they saluted in return, and left. From what Trunks could here, they were already gossiping about the unfamiliar female Saiyan.

The hover car pulled up in front of them, and a man opened the door for Trunks and Iris. They entered in silence.

"Where are you from?" Trunks turned to her.

"Um, planet Corzel."

"Was you're mother or father Saiyan?" he was still trying to keep a stern face.

"My father was." She looked at her feet.

She honestly didn't know what to expect. Maybe a snide remark, or a dismissing wave, but instead, Trunks turned paler than the moon.

"Is your father Broly, by any chance?" he struggled to keep composure.

"Ugh, yes. He was…I mean, is."

Trunks tried to slow his breathing, and regained it as the hover car arrived at the Palace.

"Don't tell my parents about your father," he turned to walk out the car. "My dad might have you killed when he finds out."

This time, Iris paled, but followed him obediently into the two story front doors of the Royal Family's palace.

An older maid with silky black hair greeted them as they walked in.

"Prince, the Queen and King await you in the study." She bowed.

"Thank you." Iris said. Trunks simply nodded.

They made their way up the long flight of stairs, secretly eyeing each other.


End file.
